1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a table saw machine, more particularly to an anti-kickback device for a table saw machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional table saw machine generally includes a table top having an opening for extension of a circular saw blade mounted on the table top therethrough, and an anti-kickback device including a riving knife, a guard hood, and a pair of kickback preventing arms. The riving knife is mounted rearwardly of the saw blade along a cutting path of the saw blade such that, as a workpiece is moved over the table top during a cutting operation, the riving knife can enter a split formed in the workpiece by the saw blade so as to prevent cut portions of the workpiece that are positioned on either side of the saw blade from contacting side surfaces of the saw blade. The guard hood is pivotally mounted on an upper portion of the riving knife by a mount to serve as a dust and safety cover. The mount is preferably detachable from the riving knife if not required, such as during replacement of the saw blade. The kickback preventing arms are pivotably mounted on the riving knife and rearwardly of the guard hood and are disposed to hold the workpiece down so as to prevent occurrence of a “kick-back.”